Emerging technologies across defense, commercial, and industrial sectors have demonstrated numerous advantages of three-dimensional (“3D”) sensing over two-dimensional (“2D”) imaging and video (see, for example, Microsoft's Kinect and Lincoln Laboratory's MACHETE). Despite progress in these areas, however, a gap remains with regard to low size, weight, and power (SWaP), day/night, medium-range applications. Furthermore, many existing detector schemes suffer from readout circuitry speed/processing bottlenecks. Missions increasingly require performance that exceeds existing imaging capabilities, for example as unmanned systems proliferate, and as such the need for greater autonomy in even the smallest platforms is increasingly apparent.